Rebirth
by Weissangel24
Summary: Sequel to "Burnout"(Go read that first) A new threat is posing to destroy everything that the G-boy have fought, suffered and died for. Somehow, they must reunite as a team. How is that possible with 1 AWOL, another dead and 3 lost without a clue?
1. Prologue

Rebirth

By

Weissangel24

Warning: This fic contains violence, mild language, Ooc, Shounen-ai, and supernatural involvement

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing (I don't?) Or it's characters (Are you sure?).

This fic was written purely for the enjoyment of crazed fans such as myself (Yup, I'm definitely crazy)

I'm not getting rich off of this (Dang!)

So please don't sue me.

I ain't got nothin'

(And ain't that da truth!)

Comments and Criticisms are welcomed, but please don't be nasty about them.

I am the self nominated Queen of Sap!

Timeline: Sequel to "Burnout" (Ya gotta read that first!)

This is AU, Supernatural (Something I've never written before)

Please let me know what you think?

A/N: Okay, some of you weren't overly pleased that I iced Quat.

::runs away from angry mobs::

I had started this story for a while.

(Long before "Burnout" was finished)

In order to continue with events of Endless Waltz.

Arigato

Weissangel24

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Prologue

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

He knelt in front of the cold marble tombstone, brushing away freshly fallen snow. Somberly, he traced the engraved name with his gloved fingers.

"Next week is Christmas, Quatre. . ." He whispered sadly, "It'll be a whole year since you've been gone. . ." He paused and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He drew in a shaky breath as he fought to keep his emotions under control. Still, tears formed in his emerald eyes, threatening to fall, "Forgive me my love. . ." He apologized, "We broke our promise. . . We didn't look after each other. . ."

He wiped his eyes and sniffled before continuing, "Wu Fei is gone. He disappeared on a mission to L9. Sally has no idea as to where he is. Hiiro and Duo are gone; we can't find them. . ." He shook his head miserably, "It's to hard, Quatre. . .It's to hard. . .trying to live. . . day after day. . ."

The banged boy's emotions got the better of him and all of his restraints failed as a sob escaped him. "I miss you so much!" He lay his head against the cold stone. "I can't do this anymore, Quat. . ." He whispered, "In that house. . . there are just to many memories. . . I need to get away. . ."

He took several deep breaths before continuing, "I've decided to return to the circus. Cathy's actually waiting for me now. . ." He traced the engraved lettering again, "I don't know when I'll be back. . . I. . . I just wanted. . . to tell you. . ."

He reached into an internal pocket of his black trench coat and withdrew a single, perfect rose. He gently placed a kiss on the luscious crimson petals, before laying it at the headstone's base. "Aishiteru, Quatre. . . sono toki', ima su-gu oyobi itsumo."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

The blonde, wingless, angel watched as the banged boy traced the name a final time before standing, emotionless mask in place and retuning to the awaiting car.

"Quatre?" A quiet voice called.

The angel looked up to see a female angel with glorious wings descend from the heavens. "I have to take you back now." She held out her hand to the young angel. She frowned when he didn't take it. "Daijoubu Ka, Chibi?" she asked, wrapping her arms around the smaller angel, "You never look happy."

"I miss him, Iria." The boy whispered, picking up the rose and holding it close to his chest. "I miss him so much. . ."

"Gomen ne, Chibi. . . I wish I could help." She gently brushed back some of his blonde locks from his eyes.

He smiled sadly, "Thanks, Iria. . ."

"They want you to return. I have to take you back now."

"Okay. . ." He nodded, taking her hand.

As she ascended towards the heavens, Quatre took a last look towards his disappearing love. "Aishiteru, Trowa. . ." He whispered, tears falling freely from his face, "Then, now and forever. . ."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . .

A/N: . . . Um. . . let me know what you think?

Weissangel24


	2. Chapter 0ne

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Chapter one

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Heaven was a wonderful place. It was filled with endless peace and indescribable beauty. Multitudes of angels, both with and without wings, moved with grace not found on earth.

But to one small, wingless angel, even paradise was Hell; and he walked the streets of gold without giving the splendor around him a second glance. Nor did he pick up on the endless and perfect joy that surrounded him, for his heart was linked to another who was not near.

"Quatre. . ." Iria called, halting the smaller angel. "This sadness you feel. . . it won't last forever. There is no eternity on Earth. You and Trowa will be together sooner than you think."

"As long as he doesn't commit suicide." A deep tenor voice commented, coming up behind them.

"How cruel can you be!?" Iria snapped at another wingless angel, holding her little brother close.

"You're both right. . ." Quatre murmured, untangling himself from his sister's arms, "Thank you, Iria, for cheering me up a little. . ." He offered her a small smile.

"You're to kind, Little brother." She smiled softly.

"Young Winner, I was wondering if I might have a word with you." The other wingless angel addressed, "Privately."

Iria huffed, her feathery wings ruffled slightly.

"It's alright, Iria." Quatre assured.

The angel sighed, nodded and took flight.

When she was gone the blonde turned to the other, "What can I do for you, Mr. Kushrenada?"

"Walk with me." The taller angel asked. "And please, call me Treize?"

They walked in silence for a while before Treize began to speak, "Tell me. Do you know why you and I don't have wings?"

"We have blood on our hands." Came the somber reply.

"Interesting thought, but no. We died by another's hand before our time."

"Why are you telling me this?" The blonde frowned.

"During the war, many people died by another's hand before their time."

"Yes. . ." The boy's hand stole to his chest. "To many. . ."

"It's a burden to be an empath?"

"It's a burden I alone bare." Quatre stiffened slightly, his discomfort with the conversation written clearly on his face.

"You've been to earth?"

"Yes."

The taller angel stopped, and sighed, sizing up the smaller celestial being. "How did it feel?"

Quatre also stopped walking, and eyed the man warily, "Mr. Treize, I don't understand. Why are you asking me these things?"

"Peace is not going to last." Treize frowned, "Things are stirring in the colonies and the earth will suffer for it."

"Again, I ask. Why are you asking me these things?"

"The Elders wish to see you."

"_Me_!?" Quatre squeaked, "But why?"

"You are the glue that held the Gundam pilots together. Without the five of you, Earth will be destroyed, and there will be many more angels without wings."

"But I'm dead. . . How can I possibly help?"

"That is for the Elders to explain. . ."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"I can't! I won't!" The blonde angel nearly shouted, "You can't ask me to do this!"

"You really don't have a choice, young Quatre." The first Elder said sternly.

"If you don't then hundreds of millions of people will die." Another Elder sighed.

Quatre shook his head, "I won't hurt them! They're my friends. My family! I won't cause them pain!"

"Funny." A third elder snorted, "I figured you would have jumped at the chance to be with them again."

"Not if I can't stay!" Quatre frowned, "I would be selfish if I were to go along with this."

"But, Quatre, you are being selfish." The second Elder shook her head, "By putting your friends first, you're condemning all those people to be mass murdered."

"It's not fair. . ." The boy sniffled, "Why me? I'm nobody. . . Treize has more leadership skills than I do."

"But Kushrenada doesn't have the same heart." the first Elder pointed out. "Only you know what Earth is feeling, and only you know how your friends think and act. Only you can bring them together in order to defeat this threat."

"But what then?" Quatre whispered, "I'll have to come back and my friends will lose me all over again. . ."

"We could make it so that they don't remember." The third Elder mused.

"What do you mean?" The blonde blinked.

"But in order to forget about your time among them. . . they'd have to forget about you completely."

"F-forget about me. . . completely?" the blonde's hand stole to his heart, as tears threatened to over take him. "Hiiro. . . Duo. . . Wu Fei. . . . . .Trowa. . . Trowa. . . NO! YOU CAN'T! _They would much rather have the pain then to never have known me. . ._"

"Then it's settled." The first Elder announced. "You leave tonight."

"WHAT!? I never agreed to anything!"

"Like I said, You don't have a choice."

"You must listen carefully, Quatre." The second Elder said quietly, "There are some very important things that you need to know before you leave. . ."

"First. . . You're human body will only last a week, maybe two at most. You have to complete your mission before then. There are no second chances."

"Second. . . You can't die again. If you do, it would be as if to commit suicide. Your soul will be lost forever."

"Thirdly. . . Your empathy will be at a higher level then when you died. We believe you will be able to use it as a physical attack, so be aware of the people around you as well as your own emotions."

"Finially. . . You are to tell no one of what you know of the after life. Specifically about the consequences of suicide. It is for them to find out."

"We wish you luck, Young Winner."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Treize frowned at the small Arabian. The boy he had come to know as a surprisingly strong person, carried himself as a defeated man. "Quatre?"

"They want me to go back." He whispered, collapsing onto a nearby bench, his face burried into his hands.

"Is that a bad thing?" The Leader asked, "You have been unhappy here. You have wanted to go back."

"Yeah. . . to stay. . . but they told me that I'd only have a week -two at most. . . and then I have to come back. . ."

"I see." Treize nodded, "You don't want to hurt them."

"It nearly killed me to watch them mourn for me the first time. . . It'd kill them if they had to do it again."

"Considering you were already dead, I don't think it was that bad." Treize smirked slightly, "However, I think you may be underestimating them a bit. They're strong too."

"Even the strongest alloy breaks when bent too far."

"You don't have a choice."

"I know. . ."

"When do you leave?"

"As soon as Iria can bring me to Earth." The boy swallowed hard, "They'll hate me, Treize. . ."

"Be strong, Young Winner." The older angel said, patting the smaller boy on the back just as another angel joined them.

"Quatre?" Iria called as she landed in front of them. "I just heard."

"Have you decided as to whom you're going to approach first?" Treize asked.

"The one person who knows me better than I know myself."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . .


	3. Chapter Two

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Chapter two

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Trowa strolled down the crowded street, his hands in his trenchcoat, his shoulders hunched against the biting winter wind. His collar was turned up in effort to protect his neck from the stinging fury of the harsh cold.

All around him, despite the frigid weather, holiday shoppers huslted around, looking for the perfect gift for their loved ones. Even Catherine had insisted on a shopping trip, and was excitedly bounding from one store to another, oogalling different knick-knacks; squealing when she found the perfect one for someone on her list.

He didn't think he'd be able to tolerate much more of it. All of the gaity of the season only succeded in reminding him that Quatre was gone.

"Trowa!" Catherine called, waving to get his attention."You've got to come see this! It's amazing!"

The banged boy sighed warily, and meandered over to see what had his sister so excited.

"Look, Trowa!" She beamed, pulling on the tall boy's arm, "This shop has handmade glass figurines. . ."

"So?"

"There's one of an angel playing a violin. . ." She pointed, "It looks just like Quatre!"

A pained look crossed the stoic boy's face as he peered at the figurine. She was right. It did look exactly like the blonde, whom he missed so very much.

"Trowa! Listen!" The young woman gasped. "It's beautiful. . . I haven't heard anything like this. . ."

The banged boy frowned slightly. Above the hetic sounds of the shopping district cam the sweet, soothing sound of a lone violin. The song had a meloncholy tone to it. It sounded somewhat familiar, though he couldn't put a name to it. Still. . . it seemed to call to him, beconing him to find the source of the wonderful sound.

Trowa slipped into the crowd, heeding the call and ignoring Catherine's concerned voice.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

In the middle of the square, under the large town clock, a talented musisian played. He wore dark winter coat, that was much to large on his thin body, with the hood pulled over low, covering his pale face and crystline eyes.

"He's coming. . ." The viloinist whispered, his hands beginning to shake. It was a miricle that he didn't mess up the notes that flowed from the strings as his bow sailed across them. "I can't do this. . ."

"_What choice do you have_?" An angelic whisper in the wind answered. "_Be strong, my brother_. . ."

"I will be, Iria." The boy promised.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Trowa frowned slightly as he approached the source of the music. The more he heard of it, the more he realized that he had heard this piece before. In fact, he knew the person who had written it, and it was impossible for whomever was playing to know it.

Quatre had only played it once, and he had been the only person in the audiance.

A surge of anger flooded the banged boy at that reailzation, and his pace quickened.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Suddenly, the music stopped. The player's hand clenched at his chest. "He's angry. . . hurt." he whimpered, "I can't! I can't. . . do this to him. . . I just can't!" He sobbed.

"HEY, YOU!"

Quatre's head whipped up. "He's here. . ." He gasped, taking a step back.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

The banged boy pushed his way through the crowd. He could see the musician up ahead, but he couldn't see the person's face from underneath the dark hood.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Quatre took another step back, before turning and bolting into the crowd.

"STOP-WAIT!" His persuer called after him.

"_Quatre_!" Iria called, flying after the fleeing angel, "_Wait_!"

"It's wrong! IT'S ALL WRONG!" The hooded boy cried, turning down an ally. "They shouldn't have asked me to do this!"

"STOP-WAIT!" Trowa's voice echoed, "Please! Don't run from me!"

Quatre stopped, his back towards the banged boy. The pain in his chest an echo of the pain his persuer felt, and the tears fell soundlessly to the snow beneath his feet.

"Tell me. . ." Trowa panted, gasping for breath, "H-how do you know that song?"

The hooded boy shook his head.

"Look at me?" The boy asked, reaching out to pull of the hood.

With a frightened whimper, the smaller person dodged just out of reach, shaking his head, "P-Please don't. . . Please. . ."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Trowa frowned at the person who shied away from him, as an ache grew in his chest. A familiar ache that he didn't think he would feel ever again. Tears filled his emerald eyes under the cover of his long bangs, as he shook his head in disbelief. "If you are whom I think you are-" The banged boy challanged, "-Whom I know you are. . . then you shouldn't be afraid!" He sighed slightly, his pain filling his voice, "You know I'd never hurt you, Quatre."

The hooded boy's head shot up; the hood falling to reveal the face Trowa knew so well. An expression of horror and grief was etched into his pale features, "That is not what I'm afraid of, Trowa!" he protested, fresh tears falling down his face, "I'll never be afraid of you!"

"Then what?" Trowa asked, reaching to touch the blonde's pale cheek.

Quatre leaned into the gentle caress; placing his hand over the other's, "I'm afraid that _I'll_ hurt_ you_!" He whispered, kissing the other's palm, "I'd never be able to forgive myself if that happened. . ."

A small smile crossed the stoic boy's face as he wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and drew him into a loving embrace, "Quatre, My love, I welcome it. If it means being with you, I welcome it." he whispered.

"I-I can't stay. . . I-I have a m-mission to complete." Quatre whispered, sniffling back his tears, "With only a few days to complete it and. . . then I have to go back. . ."

"It's a few days more than I've had. . ." Trowa pointed out. "Even if it's for a short time. . ." He leaned closer to the blonde's ear, and whispered, "I've missed you so much. . ."

"I've missed you too, Koi. . ." a small smile gracing the angelic face that hadn't smiled in a long, long time. "I've been watching you, Trowa. . ."

"I know. I could feel your presence."

"Really?"

"You're a part of me." Trowa explained, caressing the boy's cheek and smoothing back silken locks of hair."A part that's been there, but just out of reach. . ."

"For the moment. . ." Quatre blushed, "I'm not."

The banged boy smirked, "No, you're not. . ." He agreed as he leaned down and captured the boy's pale lips with his own.

The blonde sighed, reaching up, and wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck, deepening the kiss as his heart melted into one with Trowa's. "I love you." he whispered, when the kiss had broken from lack of oxygen.

"I love you too, My little one. . ." Trowa returned, leaning his forhead against the smaller boy's.

"I wish we could stay like this forever. . ." Quatre sighed. "But I've got a time limit."

"Right, your mission. . ." Trowa frowned, pulling away, but not letting go of the smaller boy. "What is it, and how can I help?"

"We shouldn't discuss it out here in the open." Quatre said, his face taking on the stratigic leader expression that he often wore when planning things out, "And we're going to need Hiiro and Duo."

"No one knows where they are." Trowa pointed out.

"I do." Quatre said with certainty.

"Then lets get to it." Trowa nodded, taking the smaller boy's hand in his own and leading him out of the ally.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . .


	4. Chapter Three

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Chapter three

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

The braided boy scowled as the face on the vid-screen cleared inter-colony static. "Trowa?" He blinked surprised. "I haven't heard from you in ages! Why are you calling at four in the fuckin' mornin'?"

/"We're needed-"/

"No!" Duo interrupted loudly. "No. . ."

/"I wouldn't have called if I didn't need everyone."/

"I said 'No', Tro! I can't! I've lost more people because of my fighting. . . because of my being Shinigami-"

"-Who wears pikachu boxers."

"Shut up, Hiiro! Damn, I'm gonna make Fei pay for that!" Duo snapped, throwing a pillow into the shadows behind him.

/"Hiiro, Wu Fei has disappeared."/ Trowa tried.

"It's his decision." the Japanese boy stated, emerging to stand behind his partner. "I agree with Duo. We're not getting involved."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

The banged boy cast a helpless glance to Quatre, who was standing out of the vid-screen's range.

"_Relena_." The blonde mouthed.

With a slight nod, Trowa turned back to the other pilots. "Relena's been kidnapped."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"Nani!?" Hiiro exclaimed, "It's not possible! My security system would have alerted me!"

/"Not if someone knew the codes. . . or you, well enough to hack it."/

"There's no one alive who could do that except you two and Duo." Hiiro insisted.

/"I repeat."/ Trowa said seriously. /"Wu Fei has disappeared and Relena has been kidnapped."

"Kuso-"

"NO! NO, Hiiro!" Duo shouted, his internal turmoil reflecting in his eyes. "No more fighting! Please? You promised."

/"What about your promise to Quatre?"/ Trowa demanded. /"The one where we said we'd be there for each other, and look out for one another?"/

A pained look crossed the braided pilot's face, "That's a low blow, Trowa." He bit out harsly.

/"I need your help, Duo. I can't do this without you. If we don't stop this, then more soldiers like ourselves will be necessary. . . How many more people must die? How many more Quatres?"/ Trowa's voice cracked as he ducked his head. /"I can't make you come. . . but I'll be at Quatre's Earth Estate if you choose to."/

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

With a shaky hand, Trowa disconnected the call.

"They'll come." Quatre whispered, his voice sad as he rubbed at his chest.

"Are you alright, Koi?" the banged boy asked concerned, reaching for the smaller boy.

"I don't want to hurt them." He whispered, wiping away tears from his face as the other boy took his hand and drew him into his arms.

"They'll be happy to see you."

"Broken-hearted when I leave."

"Quatre, Koi, you can't worry about that right now. . ." The banged boy whispered, placing a reverent kiss at the junction of the other boy's neck and shoulder. "There is too much that needs to be done. . ."

A small moan escaped the smaller boy as Trowa began to lavish attention on his earlobe and the indent behind it, with his mouth. "T-Trowa. . .?" he gasped, he breath quickening at the new sensation.

"I can't tell you how long I've wanted to be near you. . . to touch your skin. . . to taste you. . ." He ran a gentle hand through the boy's hair, placing a kiss on the blonde's forehead. "Please. . .?"

Quatre smiled, a blush rising to his cheeks. "I've never. . . done anything like this before, Trowa. . ." He whispered, leaning his head on the other's shoulder.

". . .?"

Kissing it, bright azure eyes lifted and locked jade green in place, "But I love you. . . I trust you. . ." He leaned in and kissed Trowa slowly, "I want to be with you. . ."

"Quatre. . ." He breathed, capturing the smaller boy's lips.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Trowa stood staring out the window; his lover still sleeping tangled in the sheets. Glancing at his alarm clock, he sighed, "Quatre, we're going to miss our flight if we don't get going."

"I don't want to get up. . ." The sleep-mumbled protest came.

"Come on, Tenchi." The banged boy coaxed, crossing from the window to the blonde's side. "The other's should be there soon."

"I was having the most wonderful dream. . ." The smaller boy said sadly as he was pulled into a sitting position, the sheets bunching around his naked hips.

"Oh?"

"I can't tell you the last time I dreamed. . ."

With a sigh, the taller boy leaned in and kissed him, "Come on, Quatre." he whispered. "We need to get ready." Subdued, the blonde could only nod as his lover went and gathered clothes from his dresser before heading to the shower.

Several minutes later, Trowa emerged, fully dressed, to find the fallen angel had not moved. "Koi, what's the matter?" He asked, sitting on the bed and drawing the frail boy into his embrace.

"I'm unsure." Quatre replied, leaning against his love's shoulder, as he breathed deep Trowa's unique scent. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

". . . Their reactions. . . Duo's reaction. . ."

"It can't be avoided." The banged boy pointed out.

"I know."

"How am I going to explain this?" Quatre shook his head bewildered. "Hi guys, long time no see! I've got a mission for you and when it's done I have to leave again, oh yeah, sorry about dying?"

"All I can say is that I'll be here for you." Trowa promised, kissing the smaller boy. "I can't speak for the others."

Sadly, the boy nodded, pulling the sheet tighter around himself. "Do you have some clothes I can use?"

"Actually, there is a box of your clothes up in the attic." The taller pilot said, "I'll get them for you while you shower. . . I'm sure that they'll still fit. . ."

"Thank you." The angel murmured, getting to his feet, and padding across the carpet to the bathroom.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Half an hour later, the two pilots were on their way to Earth.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"Hiiro, please tell me we're not doing this!" Duo pleaded, taking the clothes the Japanese boy was packing out of the suitcase.

"Duo, stop it." Hiiro frowned irritably. "Either let me pack, or you can go naked- not that I'd mind the view."

"I don't want to go Hiiro!" The braided boy exclaimed, throwing his boxers onto the bed. "You promised that we wouldn't have to do this anymore!"

"I know." Hiiro sighed, wrapping his arms around the other boy's waist and holding him close, "But we don't have much of a choice. Relena is missing."

"Let the Preventors handle it!"

"Duo, Wu Fei is missing." The other tried to reason.

"We knew that! What difference does it make?"

"He didn't send his Gundam with ours."

Duo stilled, his eyes closing as his head dropped to Hiiro's shoulder in defeat. "I'm going to kick his ass for doing this to us." He vowed, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Are you going to help me pack?"

"I'll get the toothbrushes." The braided boy sighed, pulling away.

"Hey." Hiiro pulled him back, tightening his arms protectively around the smaller boy. "It'll be okay." He said, kissing the top of the boy's chestnut colored hair.

". . . I just wish Quat was here. . ." Duo sighed again. "We're not a team anymore. . . "

"I know." The Japanese boy soothed. "I know."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . .


	5. Chapter Four

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Chapter four

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

With a pained groan, the Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlin slowly opened her eyes.

"Goody, you're awake!" A child's voice chirped from across the room.

"Hmm?" The diplomat responded intellegently, as she strained to sit up.

"Don't worry, Miss Relena." The child continued. "I have been assured that the side effects of the sedative would be similiar to a mild hangover."

"I loathe hangovers. . ." the teenager moaned, sheltering her eyes from the intense light.

"Yes, I'm sure you've had your fair share of them." The child giggled. "All of that Champagne and wine at the balls and gallas you must attend."

"Who are you?" Relena snapped, not appreciating the other's tone. "Did they capture you too?"

She peered through her fingers towards the opposite side of the room. Behind a large mahagony desk, swiveling playfully in a large plush leather chair, was a small strawberry-blonde girl, about seven years of age. She was smirking with a sickly sweet innocence.

"No." Smiled the girl. "I'm the one who ordered you to be brought here."

Relena gasped. 'This child had me kidnapped!?!'

"My name is Mariemia Khushrenada, I am the daughter of Treize Khushrenada."

"There must be some mistake, that is impossible." She shook her head.

"There is no mistake. It's already been proven by DNA testing."

"Well then I ask you this; What do you plan to do with me now?" Relena frowned, trying to stand a shred of dignity and an air of authority, while fighting off a wave of nausea.

"You'll find out soon enough." She giggled with an annoyingly high pitched ring.

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"What are we doing here, Hiiro?" Duo sulked as he paced the room.

"Honoring the memory of a friend and a promise we made him." the calmer boy stated as his eyes followed the irratic movements of his lover.

Duo froze, his back to the other boy, his body tensing as his fists clenched at his sides. "A promise. . . right."

"Koi. . . If you want to go back home. . . I'll understand. . ."

"I don't lie." Duo's voice strained, "Breaking a promise is not doing something you said you'd do and that's lieing."

"I'm sorry." Hiiro sighed. "I broke one promise to keep another."

"Catch 22, Koi." the braided boy shook his head dismisivly. "Nothing you could do."

"Duo. . ." The Japanese boy called, reaching his hand out to the American. With a sigh, Duo turned and took it, allowing the brunette to pull him into his lap. "I don't like seeing you unhappy, Koi. . ." he murmered into the other's ear.

Duo squirmed, a slight smile crossing his lips as Hiiro's hot breath tickled his ear. "Stop teasing, Hiiro."

"When we're done with this. . ." He whispered, kissing the indent behind the braided boy's jaw, "We can disappear. . . go where we can't be called again. . . live just the two of us in peace. . ."

"Really, Hiiro?" Duo asked, his violet eyes glistening with hope, as he stared into his lover's colbolt.

"If that's what you want to do. . ." Hiiro nodded, running his fingers intimantly along the boy's jaw.

"What I want. . ." He echoed, dropping his head to rest on Hiiro's shoulder. "I can't have what I want. . ."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"Are you ready?" Trowa asked, squeezing the thing shoulder next to him.

"I'll never be ready for this." Quatre shook his head, pulling his hood further over his head to hide his face.

"I love you." The banged boy whispered, leaning down to kiss him.

"I love you too." the blonde sighed, his hand searching for his love's. A small smile pulled at his lips as he felt his hand being squeezed reassuridly.

"I'm with you, Quatre." Trowa promised.

"Let's do this."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . .


	6. Chapter Five

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Chapter five

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

As the door opened, Duo slid from Hiro's lap into the chair to his left. "Bout time, Tro." He grumbled, "We were thinking you might not show."

"Why would I call you and then not come myself?" He frowned, sitting next to the braided pilot.

"So what's the situation?" Hiiro cut in before Duo could reply.

"Two days ago, Relena Darilin went missing right after a conference in the L3 Cluster." A quiet voice answered from behind the taller boy.

"Who the Hell are you?" Duo glared as the stranger moved to sit on the other side of Trowa. "You can't sit there. That seat is taken."

Hidden beneath his hood, Quatre froze, his pain reflecting in his eyes.

"It's okay, Duo." Trowa said, placing his hand reassuringly on Quatre's shoulder. Hiiro raised an eyebrow at the expression of pure devotion that glimmered on the normally stoic pilot.

"SAYS WHO!?!" The boy demanded, "Only ONE person sits in THAT seat!"

"Sit." Trowa encouraged gently.

"NO!"

"DUO!"

"THAT SEAT IS TAKEN!" The braided boy leapt forward, shoving the stranger away.

"Duo-Stop! You don't know what you're doing!" Trowa yelled, moving to stand between the upset boy and his target.

"HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HIM LIKE THAT!?" The boy screamed, his face reddening as the emotion he had bottled up for the past year finally had a way to vent and someone to vent on.

"It's not what you think, Duo." The stranger whispered, his head bowed, arms wrapped around himself.

"YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Duo lashed out, sending the stranger flying onto his back.

"Koi!" Trowa rushed forward, helping the boy sit up. Worried emerald eyes studied the pale, tear streaked, bruised face behind the hood, "Are you alright, Koi?"

Miserably, Quatre nodded, "I should have expected this. . ." He whispered.

"No, Koi. . ." The banged boy sighed, kissing the boy's forehead. "Don't blame yourself."

"K-Koi!?" Duo sputtered, shaking his head, "I-I thought you said you'd never replace him. . . I thought you LOVED HIM! HOW COULD YOU!? HOW COULD YOU BETRAY HIM!?"

"HE DIDN'T BETRAY ME, DUO!" The stranger screamed, whipping around so fast that his hood fell from his head. "Trowa would never betray me. . ."

"How?" Hiiro demanded, shooting the banged pilot a dark look.

"I-It's not possible. . ." Duo stammered, his face blanching as he stumbled back away from the ghost, into Hiiro's arms. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE-YOU'RE DEAD!"

The blonde cringed away from the hysterical boy, his hand clutching at his heart.

"Explaination." Hiiro glared, "Now."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Eyes of the darkest obsidian stared out into the endless void that was space. Thoughts raced through his mind, some more disturbing than others.

Thoughts of Sally, and how much he missed her. Depressing thoughts as to how when this was over, they wouldn't be able to marry as planned.

Thoughts of the spoiled 'Queen of the World' that the child insisted be captured and brought along. Of how much he loathed her peace time lectures about there being no need for weapons.

Thoughts of the old man who seemed to pull the child's strings, making her a naïve puppet.

Finally thoughts of his so called friends. He hadn't seen them since the reading of Quatre's will. . .

A pang of regret coursed through him at remembering the small blonde soldier. He was a boy who seemed small and fragile, but had the heart and strength of a true warrior.

He was nothing compared to Quatre.

Nothing but a weak coward.

"Nataku should denounce me for what I'm about to do. . ."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"You expect us to believe that they sent you back to save the world?" Duo scowled.

"Believe what you'd like." Quatre sighed, "I've never lied to you."

"So what's the plan?" Hiiro asked.

"Hiiro!?" The braided boy frowned. "You can't be serious!?"

"We need to get our Gundams back." The blonde stated.

"But they're on their way into the sun!"

"I'll be leaving imeadiately to retrieve them. Trowa will try and find Wu Fei, while the two of you go to L3 and stop Operation Meteor."

"Why can't we just tell the Preventors and have them handle it?" Duo sulked. "We shouldn't be doing this anymore."

"Preventors are still a young organization. Although they are staffed by some of the Alliance and OZ's best officers, they are not fully equipped to handle the situation as it is. Perhaps later, should we fail to keep the battles away from Earth, shall they be of some use to us." The blonde took a deep breath. "I have a time limit. If I run out of time. . . You must complete this mission at all costs. . ."

"You're going to leave us again?" Duo whispered, eyes downcast.

"Not by choice, Duo." Quatre replied. "Believe me, not by choice."

"Mission Accepted." Hiiro said standing. "I'll arrange a transport to L3. How are you going to go after the Gundams?"

"The Maguanocs have a ship that will serve the purpose." Quatre stated.

"You didn't mention using them, Koi."

"I've been trying to think of another alternative; but it's all I can come up with."

"Then lets get to it." Duo said standing.

"Duo?"

"I don't understand how you got here, and I don't care for the situation, but the way I figure is if we can wrap this up quickly, then maybe we can hang before you've got to leave?" He cast a hopeful glance at his friend. "I've missed you, Quat."

"I've missed you too. All of you." Quatre smiled, "I'd like it if we could spend time together."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Duo grinned, throwing his arm around the smaller boy's shoulders in a familiar gesture. "Let's get this Christmas party started!"

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . .


	7. Chapter six

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Chapter six

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"Damn it." Trowa cursed, holding the smaller boy close to his nakid side, covered only by sheets. "I jsut got you back, I don't want you to leave again."

"It's not fair." Quatre agreed, resting his head on the other's bare chest, enjoying the intimate closeness of their two bodies. "But we do what we must."

"Why can't it be someone else to make the sacrifices for once"

"It's our destiny."

"Screw Destiny." Trowa sulked, glaring at the dark ceiling.

"Replace me with a heartless witch" Quatre pouted, leaning on his elbow to look at his lover's face.

The banged boy smirked, brushing his hand along the boy's cheek"Never." He whispered, drawing the other near and kissing him deeply.

A moan escaped the blonde as the taller boy shifted their possitions. "Trowa. . ." He whispered, in between kisses"I need to go."

"If I begged and pleaded, would you stay" the boy asked, bowing his head to hide his pain-filled eyes.

"You know I can't." Quatre sighed, running delecate finders through his lover's bangs.

"At least give me the privlege of showering with you" Trowa requested, dropping a kiss on the pale shoulder.

Quatre snickered as a blush crossed his cheeks. "Tro-wah"

"What" the banged boy raised an eyebrow"I can't help it if I want to spend as much time with you and your gorgous body as I possibly can."

"I would LOVE to spend every second I have wrapped in your arms while you lavish me with love and sex; but I don't have time for such distractions." Quatre tried to reason. "I'm sorry." he whispered.

"I know." Trowa nodded. "Believe me, I'm going to be kicking someone's ass once I join you for the torment they're putting us through."

"That'll be some nice revenge." The blonde agreed, moving to get off the bed.

"Koi." Trowa called, reaching out and pulling the other back. "Do be careful"

"Of course." Quatre smiled sweetly, before kissing him. "You have my word."

"I love you." Trowa announed desparately, as he watched the other walk to the bathroom, sheets trailing behind his swaying hips.

"I love you too." the angle replied, the emotion glistening in his eyes. "Don't worry. I'll be back."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"Take care, Quat." Duo ordered, giving the smaller pilot a hug. "Come back to us."

"Don't worry." Quatre reassured, with a smile. "I'll bring back our gundams in five days."

"That long" the braided boy gasped.

"It can't be helped. AS it is, I'm leaving early just so I can catch up with Rashid and convince him I am who I say I am."

"He'll know." Trowa stated, giving the blonde a hug as well. "Just as I did."

"I hope so. Rashid is generally a gentle guy, but he's a bull when he's mad and on a rampage." Quatre returned the embrace, biting his lower lip nervously"I just hope he doesn't hit me again. It's not an experience I'd like to relive."

"Rashid hit you" Duo exclaimed, his jaw dropping in stunned silence.

"Uh. . . yeah, when we first met." Quatre shrugged sheepishly, pulling away from his love.

'You need to go." Hiiro stated, looking up from his laptop.

"It'll be impossible to communicate in real time, so lets update via email." Quatre suggested, climbinb into the jet's single-pilot cockpit.

"You got it, man." Duo grinned, waving to the smaller boy.

"Auf Vediersein, My love." Trowa whispered.

"Till we meet agian, Koi."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"What blasphamy is this" Rashid angrilly bellowed, causing his fellow maguanacs to cringe.

"It's all true." Quatre whispered meekly.

"The Quatre I knew died in battle" The man hissed. "He is long dead and buried."

"I am dead. . . but I'm also here. . ." The blonde sighed. "I don't know how else to explain it to you, Rashid."

"Are you really him" A thinner man asked from behind his leader"Are you really Quatre"

"I am." Quatre nodded.

"What can we do to help"

"Auda" Rashid scowled.

"If it is him, then we are bound to serve him. . ." The smaller Arabian began.

"And if it's not, then Master Quatre would still want us to help." Abdul spoke up.

"Thank you." Quatre bowed respectfully to his once friends and comrades. "I need a ship."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . .


	8. Chapter seven

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Chapter seven

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Trowa took a deep breath before exiting his quarters. He hated this. Being undercover again, infiltrating the enemy. But as Quatre had stated, 'We do what we must.'

Mutely, he fell in line with the other recruits. They were mere teenagers; some not any older than himself. 'Wu Fei is here?' The banged boy frowned, his emerald eyes searching, watching.

In front of him, stood a new type of mobile suit. 'MMS-01 Serpent' Trowa felt a cold chill run up his spine, 'How did they get enough materials to construct an army of these things?'

An old man stepped up onto the stage, his body guard standing in the shadow of the suit.

He began talking, though Trowa really wasn't listening. 'This is Dekim Barton. . . the man responsible for Operation Meteor!' His eyes widened as he realized the old man was aiming a gun at him and the recruits that stood with him, had stepped away.

"TROWA BARTON, PRECEED TO THE FRONT!"

With a bitter glare, Trowa stepped back a half step, leaping into the air just as the gun fired. With an impressive twisting somersault, the banged boy landed at the dictator's feet, his own gun drawn.

Only to find the tip of a sword, centimeters from his nose.

"Hold it." A cold, cynical voice ordered.

"Wu Fei?" Trowa gasped, somewhat surprised..

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

"The docking clamps are in place." Hiiro announced, cutting into the braided boy's thoughts. "The controls are going to be sensitive though, I'll let you fly it."

"Oh, yeah?" Duo replied, half-heartedly.

"You okay?" The Japanese boy asked, reaching out and taking the other boy's hand.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" The braided boy answered with a shrug..

"Just. . . everything that has happened. . . It's a lot for anyone. It's a lot for me." He said quietly, retracting his hand.

". . . I don't believe in God." Duo started. "And I really didn't expect to go to heaven or anything like that when I die. . . Hell I was supposed to already be dead by now."

"But?"

"But Quat being here. . . on this Heaven sent mission? And then dragging us into it too? We aren't supposed to be doing this anymore! We already played our part in history, already paid the penalty already paid the price! It should be someone else's turn."

"Would you really wish our life on someone else?" Hiiro whispered. "The pain , the suffering? The Death?"

". . ."

"We were strong, Duo. We were able to handle it, able to cope, able to live through it. Someone else might not be able to."

"I only survived because I had you!" Duo exclaimed, his voice cracking under strained emotions. "I'm not strong at all! I'm weak and afraid! We were lucky in the first war! We may not be in this one! I don't want to lose you like I lost Quat!"

"Oh, Duo!" Hiiro sighed, reaching out and taking the now crying boy into his arms. I'm not going anywhere."

"Not on purpose. None of us want to leave on purpose!"

"You have my word, Duo. I'm not leaving you."

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Yui." The braided boy bit out harshly, pushing away from his Koi. "It makes the pain that much worse."

"Then what do you need me to say?" Hiiro asked helplessly.

"That this is the last time. For real. That I'll die before I take another life."

"You have it." The Japanese boy swore.

". . ."

"Koi?"

"Let's go." Duo sighed, sitting in the pilot's chair and taking the controls, "Quat's counting on us to find Relena."

"Hai."

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

Quatre grimaced as he rubbed at his chest. 'No. . .' He silently pleaded, 'Not again. .. Please not again. . ."

"Master Quatre? Are you alright?" Rashid asked gruffly.

"My friends. . ." The blonde whispered, "I can feel them even stronger now than ever before. It hurts."

"Are they in danger?" Auda frowned thoughtfully.

"No. They just have a lot of emotional pain to cope with. " Quatre answered. "They're right, we shouldn't be doing this. It's all wrong!"

"Do you wish to turn back, Master?" Rashid offered.

"No. Despite my feelings and the feelings of the other pilots, this is what must be done. Otherwise, a great many people will lose their lives."

"At our present course and speed, we should reach the satellite in six days." Auda typed on his console. "Then it would take us another week to reach earth. We're just lucky that the scheduled launch was delayed until last week, otherwise we would never be able to catch it."

"If we take this route . . ." Quatre typed in some calculations. "and increase our speed, it'll cut our time by up to 80 hours."

"But then we won't have any fuel for the trip home!"

"You can use the gravity of the planet to slingshot yourselves back to earth." Quatre explained.

"And you?"

" I'll make better time if I use the gravity of the planet plus the verneay fuel from the mobile dolls left on the satellite."

"Very well." Boomed Rashid, "Set the course."

"Yes sir."

"I just hope you know what you're doing, Master Quatre."

'Me too, Rashid.' Quatre sighed mentally, 'Me too.'

oOooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oooooo Oo

To be continued. . . .

A/N Aren't you proud of me?

Two new chapters in one day!

Review please!

Oh! And Lark- you really wouldn't be cruel enough to send out the

"Pink thingy" if I don't update "When Angels Die" soon would you?

:looks around nervously:

I think that qualifies as inhumane treatment.

I'm working on it, I promise!

:wink:

Weissangel24


End file.
